Age spells
by CrapXhead
Summary: Soubi finds a baby in front of his door and it appears to be a sacrifice or a fighter. Unable to wait any longer he asks his friend Kio to transform the baby into a fourteen year old teenager. But what happens when he screws up?
1. A baby appears!

Soubi was bored as hell. He had finished all of his paintings and even cleaned his whole apartment! Kio should come to visit him, but he just called that he already had a date with his sacrifice Yayoi. Damn, he would love to have one too. Why wouldn't someone just ring his door and say 'Hey! I'm you're new sacrifice!' And they would live happily ever after?

Sigh. '_Okay Soubi, back to reality._' He thought. He knew that would never happen.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing special. He zapped though the channels as he heard the doorbell ring. '_Ogod, what now?_' The blonde thought as he stood up and walked to the door. '_Maybe it's Kio…No I guess it's some stupid door salesman…_'

But when he opened the door saw something he had only heard from in fairytales. In his twenty-two years of his life he had never ever seen something like this.

In front of his door was a little basket with a baby inside it. Soubi's eyes widened. '_What the hell? How does something like this?_' The blonde thought to himself.

He looked at the child. It had black hair just over the shoulder, with matching ears and tail. Violet big eyes, staring up at him. Soubi picked up the basked and closed the door. A baby? He hadn't asked for a baby, but for a sacrifice. Especially not for a female one… Well, the baby had quite a girly face, so it was a girl, right? Soubi frowned.

'_Okay, and now? I'm going to have to play daddy?_' If there was one thing that Soubi didn't like at the world, than it where kids…Still, this one felt a little differed. She didn't cry or pulled his hair. She just lay there. In her cute basked. The blonde smiled. Yeah, she was a bit cute…

Soubi walked to the couch and sat down as pulled off the blanked that was coffering the child. She was wearing a pair of cute black trousers with a blue striped shirt.

Soubi saw the kid was lying on something. He slowly picked the child up and placed it next to him on the couch. The blonde looked as the child fell down on his back and didn't made a sound, her big eyes not looking away from the blonde. Soubi thought it was a bit creepy.

He turned back to the basked and looked at the stuff there was lying in. There was a little bottle, some diapers a pack of powder milk and a lot of cloths for the child. Soubi looked at it. Was he really going to play daddy for this child? He looked back at the child, who was still staring. The blonde looked into the eyes of the cute baby. Then he spotted a little ribbon on her wrist. Soubi reached out to grab it but the child's little hand moved and squeezed Soubi's finger. Then the other little hand did the same.

Soubi's eyes widened as the child brought the blondes finger to his mouth and started sucking on the tip.

''Wha!'' Soubi pulled his finger out as fast as he could. '_What the hell is wrong with this child? She's like one year old! And then this kind of sexual harassment?_'

Soubi was snapped out of his thoughts by the baby how was crying.

''Aahh! No! Please don't cry!'' Soubi said placing his hands on his ears. '_What should I do? Put my finger back into her mouth…?_' Soubi thought as the child just cried. '_I guess there is no choice…_'

With that the blonde hold his finger again in front of the child. She stopped crying and happily sucked on the finger. Soubi smirked. Actually it was kind of cute… The child was cute, and her actions too. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad to babysit this adorable kid.

When the kid finally let go of Soubi's finger he picked up the child and placed on his lap. He reached for the ribbon. He pulled it off and read one word:

'_Ritsuka' _

'_Probably her name… Weird name for a girl..' _Soubi thought.

Then he heard the door ring again. '_O no, not another._' He stood up leaving Ritsuka alone on the couch.

He opened the door and Kio was standing there with Yayoi behind him.

''Hey Sou-chan! I thought we might pay you a visit, since you sounded so miserable on the phone.'' Kio said.

''Gee, thanks…'' Soubi frowned.

Before Soubi could say any more Kio and Yayoi stepped inside, followed by a girly scream from Kio.

''SOU-CHAN! WHY IS THERE A BABY LYING ON YOU'RE COUCH?''

Soubi sighed. ''Easy Kio, it's not mine.''

''Then how did you get 'it'?'' Kio asked, still in shock.

''Someone ringed my doorbell and put the child in front of it.'' Soubi said.

''Aah~! She is so cute!'' Yayoi said his hand reaching out to touch the child.

''No Yayoi don't-'' Soubi tried. Too late. The kid squeezed the boy's finger and pulled into her mouth.

It was quiet for a moment…

''AH!'' The boy screamed as he pulled out his finger. ''What the hell is wrong with this kid?''

''I don't know, she did it to me too a few minutes ago.'' Soubi said simply.

''Okay… So, any idea what the name of this kid is?'' Kio asked.

''Eeh… Ritsuka, probably…'' Soubi said, looking at the ribbon he pulled off the child a few seconds ago.

The eyes of Yayoi and Kio both widened. ''Did you just said Ritsuka?''

''Yes, what about it?'' Soubi asked, wondering what could be so special about the name.

''Dude! You really didn't read the last letter of the Seven Voices Academy?'' Kio shouted.

''What do you mean? Was that important?''

''Well, it is for you now! Do you still have it?'' Yayoi said.

''I guess…'' Soubi thought at the letter, that was now probably in the trashcan.

He picked up the crumpled up paper and scanned it a little. Then he saw a article about a missing little boy, named Ritsuka. He was gone missing a month ago and had black hair with matching ears and tail. They hadn't found his real name yet and it was imported for them to know if he was save. '_Please contact us if you know something about Ritsuka… _' it said.

Soubi looked at it. His first thought was '_It's a boy? No way…_' Second thought… this kid _was _a sacrifice or a fighter…But which one? '_Damn… They won't put in the real imported things…_'

''I see…'' Soubi said, staring up at the paper.

''But… this kid more looks like a girl to me. I mean, look at her his face.'' Kio said, looking at his sacrifice who had put the child on his lap. Suddenly Yayoi gasped loud as he looked at the baby.

''Ogod! I think she… he just peed…''

''How do you know that?'' Kio asked, not really wanting to know.

''Well… the diaper just became warm…''

''Eeww!'' Kio said with a disgusted face.

Yayoi stood up and handed the child over to Soubi. ''You're his babysitter, go change him.''

Soubi picked the child out of the boy's arms and looked at her/him.

''Whatever…'' The blonde picked one diaper and walked to the bathroom as Yayoi and Kio stayed where they were.

Soubi put the baby in the bathtub and undid the trousers and now filthy diaper.

''Kio…'' Soubi said out of the bathroom.

''It's a girl, right?'' The other answered. '_Such a girly face! It must be a girl! Right…?_'

They heard Soubi taking a deep breath and spoke: ''_He_ has a penis.''

''WHAT?'' Kio shouted as he ran into the bathroom followed by Yayoi. The girly man looked at the kid that was lying in the bathtub. Girl face and hair, than looking down… '_Ogod! He was right!_' He thought.

''Kio, are you okay? You look like you are about to faint.'' Soubi said.

''Is that thing real?'' Kio asked, looking at the baby who was lying in the tub looking sleepy and yawned.

''How cute!'' Yayoi said, not paying attention to Kio who was now yelling at Soubi for no particular reason.

* * *

><p>''I want to find out what name he has.'' Soubi said as they had changed the baby and they all sat down on the couch with a drink.<p>

''They said he didn't had a name on him yet.'' Yayoi spoke, looking confused.

''I know, but they say most of the time the name comes when you're around a age of twelve fourteen.'' He said as he looked at Kio. ''You said you were practicing at age spells, didn't you?''

''Yes I was… But I don't know for sure if I'm ready to do it for real. I might mess up.''

''Come on, how hard can it be? You just turn him into a age of fourteen, so we know sure he has his name, and then…'' Soubi didn't continue.

''And then…?'' Yayoi repeated as Kio gave his a smirk.

''You want to know if he has the same name as you.'' Kio said. Soubi nodded and Kio just smirked deeper. ''And then you take his ears, you pervert.'' Soubi's eyes narrowed.

''Whatever you want Kio.''

''So you're admitting that you're a pervert!'' He said.

''Why don't we get it on with the spell already?'' He said, ignoring Kio's comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, this is my first chapter of 'Age spells'! I'm very happy with how the first chapter came out, and I have more than enough ideas planned for later chapters. For now I don't think I'll be updating soon, because I'm still working on the last chapter of 'A servant'. But to think forward a little, I think this story is going to have… 7 chapters? Maybe more, maybe less! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think(I'll sneak into your bed at night if you don't :D!). <strong>


	2. A black little kitten

Everything was ready for the spell. Yayoi was placed on the couch as Soubi stood next to Kio, who was repeating the spell over and over in his head, and the baby was on the floor next to the couch, lying down and again, staring creepily at Soubi.

''Kio, are you ready?'' Soubi asked, not able to wait any longer. This might be his sacrifice!

''Y-yes, I think I have it!'' He said nervous.

''Okay then, let's start.'' Yayoi said, watching the whole thing from the couch.

''_**[~Incredible and awesome spell here~]**_'' Kio spoke and there was a explosion as thick black smoke filled the apartment.

''K-KIO! WHAT THE HELL! THIS ISN'T WHAT I'VE ASKED FOR!'' Soubi shouted as he coughed.

''I'm sorry! I told you already I didn't know if it work!'' He said coughing as they heard a weird squeak coming from the couch. Their heads turned as they saw the now shocked Yayoi pointing in the way where the baby supposed to sit. They looked in the direction of the baby and what they saw wasn't a baby anymore. There, on the ground, underneath a pair of clothes, was now a black little kitten...

…A black little kitten…A… Black… Kitten… WHAT THE FUCK?

''HOLY FUCK KIO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?'' Soubi shouted, looking at the baby-err, kitten, with wide eyes.

''I DON'T KNOW!'' Kio shouted back as he was having a not so mini freak out.

Yayoi looked at the cat as he heard the other two males freak out. He walked over to the kitten and reached his hand out. The kitten sniffed it a little and then placed his head underneath it, allowing the boy to touch him. 'At least it's not possessed' He thought.

''O-oh, look! It isn't so bad!'' Kio said nervous as he looked at Yayoi and the kitten, trying to calm the completely freaked out Soubi down.

''Oh yes this is much better than a fourteen year old sacrifice!'' Soubi said angry, looking at Kio.

''Hey! I c-can't help it! I thought it was the right sp-!'' Kio said as he got interrupted by his phone ringing. He reached out for it and answered it.

''Yes…? O-okay, I understand. Bye.'' He said and put his phone back into his pocket. ''Yayoi, where going.''

''What? You're not going to leave right now, aren't you?'' Soubi asked as he looked at Kio.

''I'm sorry Sou-chan, there is a pair close by and we have to get them. I'll come back tomorrow, and I'll make sure that I have the right spell then!'' He said as he walked out of the door with Yayoi.

Soubi just stood there, unable to believe what just had happened. His friend had turned a child into a cat and he just walked away after that…

He sighed and sat down on the couch. He looked at the kitten, who looked back at him.

''What?'' He said as he looked at the kitten. Sigh. What was he suppose to do with _this_? Touch it? Feed it?

His thoughts were interrupted by the cat, jumping on the couch and walked over to Soubi's lap as he sat down, purring. Soubi just sat there, not moving. He always though cats where annoying, just like children. Always meowing and breaking things. Though this cat_ was_ the child from before, who didn't cried or pulled his hair. So maybe, _maybe_, this little kitten wouldn't be so bad either…

They sat for a while like this, the cat on Soubi's lap purring. That, until the cat suddenly opened his eyes and got up. The blonde man awoke out of his trance and looked down to the cat who was now staring up at him, his paws against the humans chest.

Soubi looked at him confused. ''What?'' He said as he immediately thought why the _hell_ he was talking to a cat.

Like the cat could hear him, he jumped off Soubi's lap and started pulling at the end of his pants.

The blondes eyes widened. '_What the…?_' He though as he saw the cat walking to the kitchen. Soubi followed him and looked at the clock who was hanging in the kitchen. Eight pm.

'_Must be hungry…' _He though as he walked to the fridge. '_Wait, what do cats like? Fish? Milk?_'

After a while he decided he'd make some fish. He smiled as he saw the cat eat happily. Yeah, he _definitely_ likes that.

As he was done eating himself, he saw it was already ten pm. He frowned. _'What have I been doing…?_' He thought by himself.

He walked to the bathroom. _'Maybe if I take a bath, I will be able to think clear again…_' The blonde thought as he turned on the water and pulled off his shirt.

He was about to pull his pants down, as he saw the cat enter the bathroom too and looked up at Soubi, again with the same big creepy eyes. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt uncomfortable with the cat seeing him naked…

_'Wait, what the hell is wrong with me? It's just a cat! Just a… Child. A child with a cat's body…'_ This creeped Soubi out even more.

He walked to the cat and lifted it. He put it outside of the bathroom and closed the door before undressing any further. Thought it didn't really matter if you closed the door or not, it quite a crappy lock, if you just only pocked the door it would fall open. Even a cat could do something like that. Of course he could lock the door, but then the chance that you'd never be able to open again quite big.

He undressed fully and stepped in the tub and closed his eyes.

_Geez_, what a day it had been. First he had found a child in front of his door, thinking it was a girl, what later turned out to be a boy. Then Kio showed up(With Yayoi), turning the little boy into a black kitten, and then just walked away after that, leaving him with the cat alone!

_'That bastard…_' Soubi thought as he felt himself as he fell asleep in the tub.

…

…

''Meow…'' Soubi heard as he opened his eyes slowly.

''MEW!'' This time the cat meowed loud in his ear, causing Soubi to almost jump out of the tub. He looked around and found the kitten sitting right next to his ear and the edge of the bathtub.

His eyes widened as he looked at the door, who was ajar.

_'Of course…'_ He though with narrowed eyes. Suddenly he felt the cat purr against his head. He turned to look but the cat lost his balance and felt into the water.

Soubi looked shocked as he saw the cat drown for a second. He reached out with his hand and lifted the little black kitten out of the water. He stood up and pulled a towel around his hips and then picked up another towel for the poor wet kitten. He took the kitten with him into his room and sat down on his bed as he dried the kitten off.

After a few minutes the kitten was almost dry. He put little Ritsuka down on his bed as he started searching for boxers and pajamas. When he had found some, he put them on, trying to ignore the cat's stare. Then he walked back to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and letting the now cold water what was still in the tub go away. He turned off the lights and walked back to his bedroom.

The cat was now asleep in one side of the bed. Soubi couldn't help but to think the kitten was cute. He sighed as stepped in the bed also, throwing the covers over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes! I know it took me long to update, but this was kind of a hard chapter. Because I got bored really fast by writing this, I write most of the time crap. And I don't want to give you guys crap, too bad, I did TT_TT! I'm sorry, I promise that the next chapter will be better and funnier! I hope until than :D!<strong>


	3. Doing half work isn't good enough!

When Soubi woke up, the first thing he noticed was the cat, little Ritsuka, was lying on his stomach, cutely curled up into a ball. The blonde smiled. He woke the cat and dressed(Still feeling a little uncomfortable with the cat staring at him like O_O). He walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast for both of them. The cat was quite a cuddle animal, the blonde noticed. When he sat down on his chair, the cat had apparently found a way to finish is breakfast before Soubi could even start, and jumped on his lap, purring again.

He smiled and petted the little kitten. As Soubi was just eating he heard a knock on the door.

''Sou-chan! Open up! I'm here now, and I think I have the right spell!'' Kio yelled through the door. Soubi walked to it as he threw the kitten off his lap, who of course wasn't happy with that and followed him to the door, meowing constantly.

''You _think_ you say?'' He said with a sulky voice as he opened the door.

''Yes yes, I know! I'm really tried to find the right one, but I'm still not sure of course...'' He said as he ended up with kind of a nervous giggle.

''Whatever, come in.'' He said as he noticed that Yayoi was again with him. Somehow it annoyed him. Why you ask? Maybe because it was his friends sacrifice, and the same friend had turned his sacrifice into a cat! Well… _His_ sacrifice… Let's just say Soubi had kind of a feeling this was him. Some kind of a 'bonded' feeling… He better had the right spell this time!

''So, you want me to do it right now?'' Kio asked, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

''Yes.''

''Whoa, easy with those eyes! Okay okay! I'm sorry I messed up yesterday, but I promise this time it will be perfectly fine!'' He said as he picked up the still meowing cat and placed in front of him.

''Yeah right, we'll see about that…'' Soubi muttered as Kio pretended not to hear.

''_**[Again incredible and awesome spell here~]**_'' Kio spoke as Soubi covered his face with his arms, affright there might again be a explosion again. '_Or something worse…_' Soubi thought as his mind began to image the strangest things like the cat would turn into a elephant or something…

''YES! I DID IT!'' Soubi heard as he looked down on the ground as his eyes widened.

''Hehehe… I told you everything would be all right, didn't I?'' Kio said proudly as he looked at his shocked friend. ''Err… Sou-chan? Are you still there?''

''Yeah… But you really did it?'' He said as he still didn't look away. There, on the floor was now a boy, indeed around a age of fourteen, with cute black hair and cat ears. But the only thing was, thought he was sitting with his legs closed, he was naked…

''I'm so great!'' Kio said as he picked up Yayoi out of joy.

''Whaa! P-put he down! Yes, you're great, now put me down!'' Yayoi said. As he was finally down again, he and Kio looked at Soubi, who was now pinned on the ground by the boy. He felt a strange feeling taking over inside of him, telling him something wasn't completely right with this boy. And he knew it for sure when he heard him talk to the blonde…

''Master, master! I'm so glad we can finally talk to each other! Oh, I have so much to tell you! Like that I love you! Oh, and can breed with you? Please, can we, can we?'' He yelled happily as he hugged his armed around his 'masters' waist.

''EH! KIO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME!'' Soubi panicked again, but then he looked at the boy in front of him who had suddenly stopped hugging him. Everyone's eyes turned big as they saw the boy lift is leg, twisted it in a way humans shouldn't be able to, and then started scratching behind his ear with his feet. Okay, THAT was weird, but thing was, he sat on Soubi's legs, and he wasn't wearing anything… Let's just say that his _manly part_ was now completely visible and swinging from side to side.

Kio gasped as he fast covered Yayoi's eyes, trying not to stare, and trying to avoid Soubi's angry aura.

As soon as the boy had stopped scratching himself, he started to hug and squeal loud again, talking about things that were in the human world very different than they were in where-the-fuck-he-had-come-from.

''Kio, seriously! What the hell did you do?'' Soubi asked again, trying to sit straight as the boy kept hugging him.

''I don't know! I though… Isn't this what you wanted?'' He asked.

''Of course it's not! I wanted him into a body of someone who's fourteen but…'' He said, looking at the boy ones more. ''I don't know what it is, but he's not normal!''

Kio was about to speak, but he got interrupted by Yayoi. ''I know what wrong with him. Kio did what you asked, get him into a body of a person who's fourteen.'' He said, looking serious. ''However, the spell changed the outside, not the inside.''

Soubi looked confused. ''So that means…?''

''That means it's a fourteen year old boy from the outside, but from the inside he's still a cat.'' Yayoi said, Kio surprised of the smartness of the boy so suddenly.

''Ah, how nice…'' Soubi said as he looked at Kio with an angry look.

''What! I did what you asked!'' He said as he heard the blonde sigh.

''Yes, that's true. Thought you're going to fix this, and then do it good all at ones!''

''Yes sir! Come on Yayoi, we're going to look for a spell!'' He said as he _again_ walked away. Soubi didn't ever tried to stop him. He was damn right, better start looking for a spell right away!

That left him again, only with the now… Cat-boy? Soubi didn't really know, thought he was quite annoying, still hugging him.

''Err… R-ritsuka…'' Soubi said as he saw the cat ears on his head perk up by the sound of his name.

''Yes master?'' He said happily as he tail began to swish. '_Master? What the hell?_' Soubi thought as he looked at the kid.

''Yeah, hi I'm Soubi.'' He said as the boy just stayed still with his smile.

''…Yes, I'm aware of that.''

''Okay, then call me Soubi.'' The blonde said as he saw the ears of the raven fall.

''But I like calling you master!'' Soubi sighed.

''Fine, whatever. Would you please get off of me now?'' He said, getting a little annoyed.

''Oh, yes I'm sorry…'' He said as he stood up and looked sadly at the ground.

As Soubi also stood up, he noticed something(else than the fact then the boy was naked). He was also very small… As in _height_, not the size of his-'_Oh god, pervert thoughts!_'

''A-aren't you cold?'' Soubi asked as he pushed his thoughts away. The boy _was_ naked thought, and it wasn't very warm in the apartment either…

''Err… Yeah, a little.'' He said.

''Come, I'll give you something to wear.'' He said as he walked to his bedroom. He opened a drawer and pulled out a shirt. As he gave it the to boy, he immediately regretted it. The boy was still a cat from the inside, so he really had no idea how to put on cloths.

Soubi sighed as he ripped the shirt out of his hands and pulled it over his head.

''Now, put your arms though here.'' He said. After ten minutes, more sighs, Soubi finally got the boy into the shirt.

''Oh, thank god…'' Soubi said as he sat down on his bed. _'First it's a baby, then it's a cat, and now…_' Soubi didn't even knew how he should call the new form of 'Ritsuka'.

The blonde turned his head as he saw the boy also sitting on the bed, but then on all fours with the covers in his mouth pulling on it, pretending it was some sort of mouse, almost tearing it apart.

Soubi sighed for like the ten-thousandth time that day(it was only 11 am). _'How the hell am I going to have to deal with this?_' He thought as he looked at the boy fighting with the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo! Chapter three, there you go! Again, little late, but I'm trying my best XD! And thanx to everyone who reviewed until now *bows*! You all rock, and get free rainbows(Figure out by yourself how to get them) :D! <strong>


	4. Is this what they call love?

''No Ritsuka! Off! Let go I said!'' Soubi shouted as he tried to get the covers back.

''Grrr!'' Ritsuka hissed as he pulled with his mouth at the covers. Soubi was also pulling hard, and of course you know what's going to happen then…

In a split second the covers ripped apart, causing the two both to fall back. Soubi against the hard wall, as Ritsuka ended up falling back in the soft bed.

''Ouch…'' Soubi said. As he looked up, he looked right into the face of his little cat-boy, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed on all fours. His shirt hung down a little, giving Soubi a good look at the boy's chest.

The blondes eyes turned big as he bucked back, causing him to hit his head again.

''Ouch!'' He yelled. The boy got up from the bed quickly and sat beside his master, caressing his head.

''Master! I'm sorry, did I scare you?'' He said with a worried tune.

Soubi looked at him as he felt his face heat up a bit. '_Wait, what the hell? I'm not falling for him, aren't I?_' He thought as he took another look at the boy. Short black hair, black cat ears and a matching tail with big violet eyes. As Soubi did the math, together that was a very cute little boy. '_Okay, maybe that wouldn't be so bad…_' Soubi thought as he suddenly noticed in what kind of position the boy had placed himself.

He was now sitting on Soubi thighs, his legs on either of the blondes hips, his hand now on his cheek as he looked the man in the eyes with a pleading look.

Soubi's eyes widened as he blushed darker.

''Nee master, you didn't answered my question back there.'' He said as Soubi looked confused. '_Question? What does he mean?'_ He thought as he suddenly remembered what he meant.

''_Master, master! I'm so glad we can finally talk to each other! Oh, I have so much to tell you! Like that I love you! Oh, and can breed with you? Please, can we, can we?''_

'_Wait that was serious!_' He thought as he started to freak out when the boy shifted closer to him.

''Well?'' He asked as he lay his head on the blondes chest.

''…Well no, of course not.'' He said as he saw Ritsuka's ears drop.

''Why not!'' He suddenly pulled his masters hair as he pulled their faces close.

''Because we're both male, we can't have babies! And to me that means something very different than it does for you!'' Soubi yelled in panic.

The boy pouted as he looked at the man. ''What does it mean for you then?'' He asked.

''Err… Well, it's something you do out if love, not just to make babies.''

Ritsuka thought for a few seconds before speaking again. ''So that means you can't have babies like that?''

Soubi thought it was going to get weirder and weirder, explaining something like this to someone wasn't one of the best things he could do. ''…Yes, we can, but most people doesn't always want a baby when they…Do it.''

The raven looked at the male with a confused face. ''Then why do they do it?''

Soubi laughed nervously. ''Because… It feels good.''

''Oh! I get it!'' He said with a smile as Soubi sighed out of relief. '_Thank god that's over.'_

''So, can we do that?'' The raven asked with a bigger smile as Soubi felt his eye twitch. '_He just asked if we could have sex…_'

''No.'' Soubi said as he raven pulled his hair again and pressed their foreheads together.

''Master, why not! I love you! And if you want me to become your sacrifice, than we have to be closer right!'' He yelled as Soubi's eyes widened.

''What did you just say? How do you know about the hole sacrifice thing?'' Soubi asked.

''Because I still have my memory. I know how you freaked out when I sucked at your finger, and how I almost drowned in the water!'' He said, still holding their faces close.

'_What the fuck…_' Soubi thought. ''Wait, aren't you then supposed to have the mind of an one yeah old?''

''How should I know? I guess that'll make more sense, but that guy screwed up very badly.''

'_Whoa, he turned into a smartass in just a few seconds._'

''Well, I can't disagree with you in that…'' Soubi said as he thought of Kio. '_Bitch_'

Ritsuka was quiet for a few seconds. ''So, does that mean we can do it?'' He asked happily.

''Would you stop asking that already!'' Soubi yelled as he pushed the boy off of him. ''No, and that's final!'' He said as he walked out of the room.

Ritsuka just sat in the room as he felt some tears form in the corners of his eyes. '_He doesn't love me back? But if I'm going to be his sacrifice, then he should, right…? Ahh! I don't get it anymore! What did I do wrong?'_

* * *

><p>Soubi turned off the TV as he stayed where he was, the couch. '<em>Maybe I was a bit to mean for him…<em>' He thought at the boy, who he hadn't had seen for two hours. Was he still in the bedroom?

He walked to the bedroom as he saw the boy was lying on the bed with his back turned to the blonde. Soubi walked to the bed as he sat down. He touched the boy's side lightly as he felt him twitch.

''Ritsuka…'' Soubi began. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you.'' No reaction. Soubi just sat there, his hand gently caressing the boy's side.

After a few minutes Ritsuka turned, facing Soubi but still lying down on the bed.

''I-it's okay…'' He said with a shaking voice. ''I shouldn't have asked such weird thing.''

''Well it wasn't wrong, and you're right. If you're going to be my sacrifice, then we have to become closer.'' He said as he saw Ritsuka's ears perk up a bit. ''But still, we don't have to do_ that_ to become closer. There are much other things you can do to create a bond.'' He said with a smile.

Ritsuka looked at him. ''Like what?''

''Like just hug or snuggle or kiss each other.'' The blonde said.

''What does that mean?'' Ritsuka asked. '_Of course he doesn't know what that means._' Soubi thought to himself.

''Well, hug means to embrace someone. Like I close my arms around you.'' Soubi said. ''And snuggle means almost the same, but then you lay down with the person in your arms as the other person hugs back.''

''And what does that last one means?'' Ritsuka asked as he sat on his knees, his tail swishing form excitement. Soubi smirked. '_He's cuter when he's happy.'_

''When you kiss someone, you press your lips against the lips of the person you love.''

Ritsuka blushed as he looked at Soubi's lips. '_K-kiss? Press my lips against his?_' He thought as he felt the blonde pull his arms around him.

''Well, do you feel any different?'' Soubi asked as he pulled the raven's head against his chest softly.

Ritsuka slowly closed his arms around his master. ''Yeah… A little…''

''Like?''

''I don't know…'' The raven said as he blushed a little. ''I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And my stomach is feeling funny as well. Is that weird?''

Soubi smirked. ''No, that's good.''

''D-does it mean's… L-love?'' The raven asked curious.

''…Yes.'' The blonde man said after a while.

The sat like this for a few minutes as the raven let go.

''Nee master, can we try the other thing too? The k-kissing thing?'' Ritsuka asked as he blushed deep. They hugged and it gave him such weird still nice feelings. What would a kiss then do?

Ritsuka watched as the blonde smirked . ''Okay…'' He said as the raven closed his eyes and slightly shifted forward a little. The boy stopped as he felt a finger against his lips and opened his eyes. ''On one condition.'' The man said.

''And that is?''

''Call me Soubi.'' He said with a smirk.

Ritsuka blushed. ''O-only ones!'' He said as he looked away.

''Okay, but then…'' He said as he turned Ritsuka's chin so he was looking at him. ''Look at me.''

Ritsuka took a deep breath as he opened his mouth. ''S-…Soubi…'' He said as he turned away immediately.

''Ritsuka.'' He said with a smile as the raven turned back to him. Then the blonde leant forward as the raven closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt the man's lips against his own. He felt the weird feeling in his stomach become stronger as a warm and fuzzy feeling filled him up. He purred in the kiss as he pressed his lips harder against the blondes. After a while they pulled away.

Soubi smirked as he looked at the raven. ''Did you enjoy that?''

Ritsuka blushed of the man's voice, so nice and gentle. ''Yes…'' He said as he looked hopeful at the man. ''Is there something else we can-'' He started, but then got caught off by his own stomach, growling for food.

Soubi grinned as he stood up. ''I think we should eat something first, I'm hungry as well.'' He said as he walked out of the room, the raven following him.

Ritsuka didn't know if it was because of the love, but his stomach felt all weird every time he touched or even looked at the tall blonde man. He felt all fuzzy and warm… Is this what he called 'love'?

* * *

><p><strong>And then chapter 4 was out! Yes, this is kind of a fluffy chapter, but don't worry! I'm going to write some lemon as well, only just not yet 8-). Please review and tell me what you guys think! <strong>


	5. Mind games

**Yes, it's good to be back! I know it's been like… Three of four weeks? I'm so sorry, but my computer died, so I had to get a new one. I finally got one, it took like two weeks to deliver(He had to come all the way out of America, I live in Europe). But again, I'M SO SORRY! And so, I wrote a extra long chapter (Yes really, 2523 words) I hope you guys didn't got bored with the story yet! Also, be prepared for some lemon in this one ^^!**

* * *

><p>''Arg! Why can't I find it!'' Kio yelled though his apartment.<p>

Yayoi walked to him as he tried not to fall over the mess the green head had made. There where books everywhere!

He sat down next to him as he caressed his back. ''Easy Kio, you have been looking for three days now, why don't you ask the Seven Voices Academy for help? Maybe they know a spell that can make your inside change.'' He asked as he handed the worn out man a glass of juice.

Kio took the glass as his face lit up. ''Of course! Maybe I can search for the spell in the library there! Thanks!'' He said as he gave Yayoi a quick kiss as he stood up and reached for his jacked.

''Wait, I'm coming too!''

Kio looked at him. ''Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm going to spent just one day there searching for the spell. The library is huge there…''

Yayoi nodded as he smiled. ''I don't mind, not if you're there.''

* * *

><p>Soubi was laying on the couch as he watched some TV. Well, his eyes where focused on the screen, as one of his hands was in the little ravens hair, who was laying on his stomach. It had only been three days, and they'd become so close. They were always hugging and snuggling and sometimes, kissing.<p>

The blonde smirked as he looked at his hand who was playing hide and seek in black locks of _his_ little kitty. It had become a hard time for him, at first he didn't like the raven at all, he just wanted a sacrifice. But as he thought about it, the reason he wanted one was because then he'd had someone to love, not just to use as a shield in a fight. But now, now Soubi _did_ like him, and it had been hard to control himself sometimes. Ritsuka must have no idea how much he was pushing Soubi over the edge. Okay, maybe that little bastard did know, he was the one who wanted to have sex, but he was just being to mean sometimes.

Three days back, after they'd kissed for the first time… Well, he must have been mad or something that they couldn't continue. At the time Soubi was making sandwiches for both of them, he had apparently found a way to slid off of his chair so quietly the blonde couldn't hear and had sneaked up at him from behind, clampinghimself so hard to the blondes arm Soubi could feel the boys skin through the shirt. Of course Soubi tried to get him off, but the boy kept saying _'I don't wanna go! I wanna be with master!_' and then squeeze his arm to let him know how nice body he had. Never ever had he had a harder nosebleed in his life!

Thought that was only the beginning, he had several more attacks, like leaving the bathroom door completely open as he was in the shower, or leaning over the kitchen counter just a little too far you could see a little part of his ass. He also kept asking '_Do you love me?_' and then blink cutely. The blonde shuddered a little as he though back, trying not to get a bonder, else Ritsuka might notice, and he didn't know what was going to happen then… Though he did all those things, the only thing he hadn't been doing was asking if they could 'breed' again.

Soubi actually didn't wanted to do anything else than take the boy right now, but he wasn't going to because if he did, the boy might regret it if he was back to normal again, and he also didn't wanted to lose their little mind game they were having. Thought Soubi had almost lost…

Suddenly he felt the raven move the hand on his head as he looked up at the blonde. Soubi looked at him, but when his didn't say anything his eyes went back to the TV. He wasn't even really watching, he could felt every movement of the raven as he looked back and hold a finger at his nose to make sure the blood couldn't escape.

Ritsuka had now placed himself onto the blonde as he was on eyelevel with him. He looked into the blue eyes with lust as his legs slowly slid next to Soubi's body, one on each side. He reached out with his hand as he pulled very softly on one of the blonde hair locks as he slowly let their mouths come closer to each other.

As they almost kissed, Ritsuka opened his mouth and spoke; ''Nee master, do you want me?''

Soubi's eyes widened as his mouth opened, but nothing came out. Three days ago he was just a little innocent kitty, who didn't even know what the word 'kiss' meant. And now, now he knows how to get someone down on his knees, asking him to be fucked already. Soubi didn't know what to say to this. '_Do you want me?_' Yes, oh hell yes he wanted him. But he couldn't, what if he would regret it? No, he couldn't take him…

Suddenly an idea popped up inside Soubi's head, something that was actually quite obvious. '_You don't have to go all the way the first time, you can start easily…'_ The blonde thought as he smirked. He wasn't going to let a fourteen year old in charge.

As the blonde knew his nose was okay, he let it go and reached out with his hands. He placed them on Ritsuka's upper back as he slowly let them slid down.

The raven looked surprised as he looked back at the hands who were traveling down his body. He squirmed a little as he felt some fingers softly run down his sides as they finally reached their goal, Ritsuka's ass.

Soubi smirked bright as he started a squeeze and massage it as he felt the raven put his head against his chest and he relaxed. The blonde continued his action as he heard little sighs come out of the little kitty as his body warmed up a bit.

The blonde stopped one hand as the other continued, he reached out for the boys tail, who was not up in the air like it always was, it was now laying down on the ravens back, nice and relaxed just like the boy. He stroked it from the almost base(the boys shirt was in the way) to the tip. Soubi heard the boy giggle a little as he repeated this action, only this time slower as he heard another giggle come from the boy.

'_Hmm, if he enjoys this, then I might can take it a little further…_' The blonde thought as he put both his hands back on the boys ass and slowly pulled up the shirt. He continued to squeeze and rub the boys ass, as he saw the boy blush a little but didn't pull away.

Meanwhile, Soubi was in heaven. The boys ass was like satin, softer than anything he could ever had imagined. It was so nice and squeezable, it almost made the blonde blush like he let the raven blush.

As Soubi moved a bit to get comfortable, he finally noticed. He looked at the boy surprised as he grinned a little. '_Already?'_

Ritsuka finally noticed Soubi caught him, as he thought for a few seconds what to do. But before he could say anything, he felt one of the large warm hands left his ass and slid underneath his belly, further down…

The raven closed his eyes as he waited for the man to attack.

…

…

'_Wait… What the hell? Why isn't he doing anything!_' Ritsuka opened his eyes as he looked at the man underneath him. He was smirking as he slowly pulled his hands back and let them rest on the couch. The raven flushed as he looked angry at the man. '_He was just playing with me!_'

Ritsuka got up as he looked at the man with fire in his eyes. He was about to yell at his as a sound of a cell phone interrupted him.

The man just kept his smirk as in 'Haha I won.' He opened his phone as he looked surprised.

''It's Kio.'' He said as he answered.

Ritsuka looked at angry at him as he thought for a while. Suddenly he smirked brightly, but of course Soubi wasn't able to see it because he was too busy talking to the phone.

'_So you think you've won? You just watch, it's not over yet!_' The raven thought as he suddenly hugged the blonde from behind.

Soubi ignored him as he continued to talk. ''You're going to the Academy?'' He heard the blonde ask, but he didn't care. He pressed himself against the blondes back, as he heard Soubi's voice hitch for a moment but then just continue like nothing happened.

Ritsuka pouted as he sat back. What was he suppose to do? '_Aaarg! It's just too damn hard to think with a boner!_' He thought as he knew it.

''Yeah, I know it's hugethere, but I can't find it at home.'' Kio said on the other line.

''Hmm, well I guess-''

''Aah~! Master you pervert, stop squeezing my ass every time I walk past~!'' Ritsuka yelled as the blondes eyes turned big. They heard a girly scream at the other side of the line as Soubi looked angry at the raven, who smirked bright.

''Your welcome.'' He whispered to make sure Kio didn't hear.

''Ah! No, Kio it's not what you think! He was just-!'' Soubi tried as the green head didn't let him finish.

''You always say that! What are you doing to him there, has he lost his ears already!'' He yelled through the phone.

If the raven wasn't so hard, he'd been on the floor laughing by now.

''No Kio let me finish! He was just-! I know but-! Hey! Just listen to me for a second!'' Soubi yelled thought the phone as Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore. He ripped the phone out of the blondes hands and turned it off.

''Pay attention to me already!'' The raven yelled angry as he sat on his masters thighs, his erection still pleading between his legs.

Soubi looked at the raven for a second as he suddenly leaned forward and kissed the raven haired kitty.

Ritsuka's eyes widened as he slowly got caught up in the kiss. He closed his eyes as he suddenly felt his master open his mouth and his tongue slipped out. The raven opened his eyes as he broke the kiss as he gave Soubi a strange look.

''What are you doing? Licking me?'' The raven asked. He didn't understand a thing of it. What the hell was he doing?

Soubi smirked. ''There are a few ways to kiss Ritsuka, the normal one it just what we have done until now, but you can also kiss by putting your tongue in each other's mouths.'' The blonde said as the raven made apuking sound.

''Ew! That sounds just too gross!'' He squeaked.

''It does, but it _feels_ so good.'' He said as he pushed there still open mouths against each other. Soubi pushed his tongue in the kitty's mouth as he heard him make a surprised sound like '_Hmp!_' or something. He slowly rolled around in the mouth of the raven as he felt him slowly relax.

'_It's… A little weird, but also kind of nice…_' The raven thought as he let the blonde lead him. It didn't feel gross at all, though the tongue of his master was wet and slippery.

After a while the raven started to squirm a little. The blonde let go of the cute kitty's mouth, who was now panting as he put his head on his masters shoulder.

''Please master, I can't wait anymore. Release me already!'' The raven said as he pulled at the blondes clothes so hard they almost ripped apart.

''Shh, it's okay, I'll take care of it. I will this time.'' He said the last sentence with a smirk, but the raven didn't had the energy to look angry now.

Ritsuka's breath hitched as he felt one of Soubi's hands travel down his chest, then his stomach, and then finally on the boys hard member.

The blonde started slowly as he heard some sighs and very sometimes a little moan come out of the black haired kitty. He smirked, he was just way too cute. Soubi couldn't help but to push his tongue back into the ravens mouth as he felt the boy become hotter with the second.

Soubi reached out with his other hand as he started to rub the soft tail again, this time from the very base to the tip. As he did so, he felt Ritsuka buck his hips as he moaned loudly inside of the blondes mouth.

Soubi let go of the ravens mouth, he didn't wanted to miss such a moan again. He set his hand back at the base of the tail and stoked it to the top as he played with the tip a bit.

''Nn-aah!'' Ritsuka moaned as he bucked his hips again.

'_Interesting…'_ Soubi thought as he tried his best to control himself. There was a kitty boy on his lap moaning and panting, how could he be not turned on?

'_Let's end this before it gets out of control._' The blonde thought as he started pumping faster. He heard the boy sigh and pant even more as some loud moans popped out of his mouth.

''Nhg, m-master, Nahh…'' Ritsuka moaned out as Soubi almost couldn't hold it anymore. The boy had to come, _now_.

The blonde started pumping even faster and as he just thought his hand was going to fall off, he felt the member in his hand swell up a bit as he finally felt cum spilling out of it, as he heard a loud cry from the raven, who fast relaxed against the man's chest after coming.

Soubi slowly rubbed the boys head with his free(and clean) hand.

After a while Ritsuka was done panting as he looked up at his master, who looked back at his with a smile.

''Nee Ritsuka,'' He said. The raven closed his eyes, he was going to shout at him again. '_I said I didn't wanted to do such thing didn't I!_' Something like that…

''Nee Ritsuka, can I have my cell phone back now?'' Soubi asked sweetly as he ravens ears perked up. '_Wait, what…_' He thought as he looked at his hand, the cell phone was still inside it '_Ohhh…'_

''Err, sure…'' The raven said as he gave it back to him. Ritsuka looked at his hands, the one with the cell phone in it was completely clean, as the other one was covered in cum. Ritsuka blushed as he looked at the ground.

'_So he's not angry…?_' The raven thought, and as the blonde could read his mind, he pulled Ritsuka into a loving hug.

* * *

><p><strong>And? You liked? Please let me know in a review :3!<strong>


End file.
